User talk:Kimberly McCollister
Hi-protein recipes Hi! I want some recipes that contains hi-protein. I want to gain weight in a healthy weight. By the way, you're hot! Maybe it's because you eat healthy food :) The new way to gain or loose or keep the same weight is to adjust the ratio or macronutirents as you suggest according to your existing and desired body measurements. :This can be done easily by using the D i e t P l a n C a l c u l a t o r :(Hint: if you want to loose, gain or keep weight simply enter your existing and desired body measurements to generate a diet plan that will take you from your existing body measurements to the body measurements you desire.) :(PS. Kimberly is both hot and taken.) :imho 23:21, May 26, 2010 (UTC) Re: Hello! Kimberly, you must be quite desperate to pounce on newcomers this way. I'll see what I can do, but what, when and how much I can contribute is not entirely under my control, and I have no experience of the admins' ways. When I'm in the mood I appreciate Japanese food, but am not fond of it, in part because the enphasis on its visual aspects is too great. Give me Italian any day. Based on this, I agree with you on seasonal foods (not just vegetables), but where I break the mold is my interest in spices: I am constantly interested in expanding my knowledge about them, and would like to know more about tropical cuisines - oriental and mesoamerican alike. Well, let's see how it shakes out. Ngebendi 00:11, August 6, 2010 (UTC) What do I win? I'm looking at this page you sent me - and it's not clear what I win :-) 20:42, September 8, 2010 (UTC) http://healthyrecipes.wikia.com/wiki/Healthy_Recipes_Giveaway_Voting Unfortunately, you do not win anything for voting. The users who submitted the photos have a chance to win target gift cards. Check back soon for our next contest and enter for a chance to win our next prize. ---- Kim (talk) 22:44, September 8, 2010 (UTC) Hi Kim. Should I send you my mailing address for the Target gift card? I'm so excited that my photo won! =) Thanx for the opportunity! ~Miriam Hey Kim. I don't know if you replied to my previous message about receiving the gift card or not, but I only see a bunch of random letters underneath my message. Thanx, again, for everything, and I look forward to hearing from you. ~Miriam Raw Food Recipes Kimberly, My wife and I have begun eating mostly raw foods. It has worked out well. I was going to post the recipes we develop on our web site, but I think a site like this would be much better since it will get more exposure and is searchable and indexed. What do I do next? Thankis, Steve Hi Steve! I would love to help you create a raw foods recipes wiki! We can work with you to make it look really pretty and help with your SEO for Google. What do you think? ~Kim ---- Kim (talk) 17:07, October 28, 2010 (UTC) 23:06, October 7, 2010 (UTC) Belgian Fries Hi, Kimberly - You contacted me about my Belgian-Fries-reply ? Well, it's a true story. Fries are not French. I know, I'm a true Belgian. ;-) --Gimycko 21:31, October 9, 2010 (UTC) Createplates I know you might have made the create plates but CPU:Songpedia is having a hard time with CreatePlates so can you please help us out? --[[User:Nobody Cares|'Nobody Cares']] 08:01, October 23, 2010 (UTC) Sure Kim. Although I am not really know much about cooking, but I am still under practice. I'll post anything new from what I've learn about recipes. User_talk:Ericard 00:57, December 9, 2010 (UTC) Recipe with question The following recipe I found inside my grandmother's hand-made cookbook: : lima beans w/ almond paste and garlic oil roasted over hickory w/ rolled white (note tinned) anchovies ... but the rest, the part that described how to cook this meal, was destroyed. I would like very much to cook and share this dish but have no idea where to start. With your experience cooking, might you be able to infer how this is prepared? or, venture a few guesses? I truly appreciate any help you may be willing to share. If you reply to this please just drop a note on my Talk page on this wiki, so I'll know! Blue Rook 07:38, March 24, 2011 (UTC) Hi. Thanks for the welcome! LED ZEPPELIN FOREVER!!! 17:37, April 4, 2011 (UTC) Still active? Hey, Just wanted to know if you were still active on this wiki. I just wanted to call to your attention that someone vandalized the "Heavenly Artichoke Risotto" recipe page. I was able to roughly edit certain parts to make more sense, but the ingredients and directions lists are very screwed up (an obvious troll messed with it). Not sure if you could restore the page to its original format, but I just wanted to bring this up. It's a shame someone has to get his kicks vandalizing a cooking site! The13thbaktun 01:41, May 4, 2011 (UTC)